Шанкс/Сила и способности
Силы и способности Мало известно о том, на что Шанкс способен, так как его не показывали активно участвующим в бою, хотя, поскольку он один из Ёнко, его власть считается равной власти Белоуса, и, в любом случае, потеря руки не ослабила его.One Piece Data Books — Шанкс не стал слабее, даже потеряв руку. Шанкс — отличный пловец. Ему удалось добраться до маленького Луффи раньше, чем мчащийся на полной скорости Хозяин Прибрежных Вод успел его проглотить. Он также очень вынослив и силён, раз смог доплыть до Луффи и потом с ним вдвоём добраться обратно до суши, хоть и был без руки. Согласно словам Багги, в молодости он был сильным бойцом, и Багги хотел заполучить его в свою команду. Одно лишь упоминание имени Шанкса дает большую власть. Утверждение Багги о том, что у него ранее была «братская связь» с Шанксом, стала одной из причин очередного взрыва раболепного поклонения со стороны его новых соратников — бывших узников Импел Дауна. Кроме того, Багги не боялся использовать имя Шанкса и имя его предыдущего капитана Гол Д. Роджера, чтобы усиливать свое уважение среди узников Импел Дауна. Даже разговор Багги и Шанкса рассматривался как доказательство силы Багги, все действия Багги воспринимались ошибочно, всем казалось, что он не боится Ёнко. У Шанкса достаточно власти, чтобы положить конец войне в Маринфорде при помощи одной только дипломатии; когда он заявил, что кровопролития больше не будет, никто не вышел с ним на бой, хотя смерти Эйса и Белоуса сильно укрепили боевой дух дозорных. Когда Шанкс предложил раздувшемуся от самомнения и пафоса Чёрной Бороде (который несколько минут назад хвастливо заявил, что сейчас сотрет весь остров с лица земли, а Сэнгоку с Гарпом — в порошок) вступить с ним в бой, тот отклонил предложение и решил уйти, так как время для его битвы с Шанксом ещё не пришло. Это очень интересный момент, так как Тич рвался прикончить Белоуса (хотя тот к тому моменту уже находился в тяжелом состоянии), который считался сильнейшим человеком в мире и даже чудовищем, которому не было равных, но почему-то отказался воевать с Шанксом. Более того, когда Шанкс потребовал, чтобы тела Портгаса Д. Эйса и Белоуса после смерти остались неприкосновенными, Сэнгоку по собственной инициативе объявил об окончании войны, взяв на себя всю ответственность за принятое решение, что, безусловно, свидетельствует о том, что несмотря на свой статус пирата, Шанксу удалось заслужить его уважение, чего не удавалось никакому другому пирату, кроме Белоуса. Искусство фехтования Шанкс — фехтовальщик. Десять лет назад Шанкс мог плавать, а это означает, что он не ел Дьявольского плода, и в то время он был соперником Михока Соколиного Глаза. left|thumb|210px|Столкновение Шанкса и Белоуса На протяжении всего сериала Шанкс в бою пользуется исключительно мечом. Хотя его навык владения мечом был показан лишь мельком, сам факт того, что он сумел достойно противостоять удару Белоуса, ясно показывает силу, которую он вкладывает в атаки. Шанкс так же достаточно силён, чтобы остановить кулак магмы Акаину при помощи меча и Хаки Вооружения. До того как Шанкс потерял руку, спасая Луффи, Михок часто искал с ним встречи, чтобы вызвать на дуэль. Так как Михок, по общепринятому мнению, является лучшим в мире мечником, а Шанкс был его соперником, можно предположить, что Шанкс крайне искусен в фехтовании. Похоже, что ведущей рукой Шанкса была левая рука, пока он ее не лишился, поскольку во флешбэках видно, что он держал меч именно в ней. Техники Только в Видеоиграх * «Strike for the New World»: Шанкс поднимает в воздух свою саблю, вызывая дождь из красных молний вокруг него. Затем он заканчивает атаку землеразрушительным ударом меча. Это первая специальная атака Шанкса в игре One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. * «To the heights of piracy!»: Шанкс вонзает саблю в землю, освобождая красные молнии из заряженного Хаки меча. Это вторая специальная атака в игре One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. * «Kenbunshoku Haki»: Используя Хаки Наблюдения, Шанкс может немного замедлить свои чувства течения времени. Это его особая техника в игре One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. (Примечание: Использование Шанксом в игре Хаки Наблюдения неканонично). * «'Red Hair'»: Shanks thrusts his saber forward which emits a small shockwave from the tip of the blade. Used by Shanks as one of his special attacks in One Piece: Burning Blood. * Counter: A counterattack where Shanks counters an attack with an upward sword slash that knocks the opponent into the air. Used by Shanks as one of his special attacks in One Piece: Burning Blood. * Charged Sword Assault: Shanks launches a chargeable sword slash. Used as a special attack by Shanks & Shanks (Strong World) in One Piece: Burning Blood. * This Isn’t For Show: Shanks pulls out a large shotgun and fires it. Used by Shank (Strong World) as one of his special attacks in One Piece: Burning Blood. * Betting on a New Era: Shanks changes towards the opponent and knocks them into the air with his saber, then pulls out his shotgun and shoots the helpless opponent. This Isn’t For Show can be used afterwards for a follow-up attack. Used by Shank (Strong World) as one of his special attacks in One Piece: Burning Blood. * Heaven Splitter: Shanks unsheathes his saber and charges towards the opponent and delivers a powerful slash to the opponent (strong enough to leave an impact of the slash on the surrounding terrain), then Shanks tells his opponent to beat it (his face showing the same glare he used on the Lord of the Coast) then raises his sword into the air followed by a burst of Haoshoku Haki, before slash the opponent with a downward slash that produces a huge slash wave. This is Shanks' Ultimate Attack in One Piece: Burning Blood. * Хаки Шанкс — один из немногих персонажей, способных использовать все три вида Хаки. Королевское Хаки thumb|210px|Шанкс отключает половину команды Белоуса своим Хаки Шанкс владеет Королевским Хаки, способностью, которую может использовать лишь один из миллиона. После того как он спас Луффи от Морского Короля, Шанкс смог прогнать его при помощи Хаки всего одним недобрым взглядом. Позже, при его подъеме на борт корабля Белоуса, половина команды Белоуса (следует отметить, что это бывалые парни, которые сумели выжить в Новом Мире) упали без сознания, а сам корабль начал получать повреждения от одного присутствия Шанкса. Люди Белоуса приписывают это его исключительному Хаки. Ода подтвердил в SBS, что Шанкс смог бы отключить 100 000 пиратов и рыболюдей, когда была битва между Соломенными Шляпами и Новыми Пиратами Рыболюдей, своим Хаки (хотя у Луффи получилось сделать это за один раз только с 50 000). Хаки Вооружения Когда клинки Шанкса и Белоуса схлестнулись, «небеса» над ними разверзлись, что дает представление о том, каким невероятно мощным Хаки Вооружения Ёнко зарядили свое оружие. Во время Битвы при Маринфорде Шанкс так же смог остановить магмовый кулак Акаину, зарядив свой меч Хаки Вооружения. Оружие thumb|210px|Шанкс обнажает саблю. Его меч — сабля называется Грифон. Она выглядит немного больше, чем обычная сабля. Оружие имеет одно лезвие с большой рукояткой. Она закреплена с правой стороны. Шанкс был показан с разными мечами во время его пребывания на корабле Гол Д. Роджера в качестве юнги и во время остановки в родной деревне Луффи. Причем, когда он был юнгой в команде Роджера, он был замечен в использовании двух мечей одновременно. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Shanks Категория:Подразделы персонажей